


Meat and Thick Skin

by AloneAndFeared



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Acceptance, Big boi, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Rape, Rape Recovery, Romance, Self-Insert, Slasher, Smut, TCM, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, mild body horror, with the past bf and Hoyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneAndFeared/pseuds/AloneAndFeared
Summary: A dumb little drabble to indulge myself.You're on a trip with your abusive boyfriend through Texas when the rickety cop car pulls up behind you,  your boyfriend pulls over and shoots a look at you that makes sure that you'd keep your mouth shut.Whenever the window rolls down you read the name Hoyt on his chest, and you wring your fingers softly as the man in the driver's seat speaks, "How may I help you officer?"





	Meat and Thick Skin

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Rape - mentions from b/f, vivid with Hoyt.  
> TW: Blood - Not yours, or Tommy's.  
> TW: Abuse - Mentioned.  
> TW: Pedo esk Hoyt, hes a old dude who's into younger girls. Your age is undefined, so take it as you will.

You're on a trip with your abusive boyfriend through Texas when the rickety cop car pulls up behind you, your boyfriend pulls over and shoots a look at you that makes sure that you'd keep your mouth shut.  
Whenever the window rolls down you read the name Hoyt on his chest, and you wring your fingers softly as the man in the driver's seat speaks, "How may I help you officer?"

You immediately knew something was wrong whenever the cop looked at you like that, staring at your lips adorned in a soft gloss, it was so.. predatory. Not something you should see from a true official, you turned your head down, your brows knitting together as a mild, cold fear bundled in your chest. Which only grew at the yelling that had escalated from the man next to you, and suddenly your wrist is being grabbed and the door opens; You’re ripped from your seat, the seatbelt leaving a burn over your skin, a red mark welling to the surface as you are drug across the dash, being thrown out of the truck onto the hard, dusty road with wide, confused eyes as your so called boyfriend speeds off. You call out his name, carefully moving to sit up before a boot slams into your chest shoving you back down on the ground- the air rushes from your lungs and tears gather in your eyes, “W..What?”- Before you could properly get a question out you were being grabbed by the throat, hard enough that you choked on your words as a free hand moved to grope your small chest, laughing at the terrified whimper. His disgusting face just induced more panic, and every effort you made to get away was broken, you hadn’t eaten in days, your boyfriend said you were too fat, so you tried to get skinnier, tried to be good for him. Nothing would’ve ever been enough. That’s why your skin was covered in bruises, why you were so painfully broken. A broken ankle from when you’d tried to escape, you’d never do that again. 

You found yourself wrangled in the back of the police car, and you curled up in the back, rubbing at the small wound on your arm and spewing out anxious questions of ‘where are you taking me’ ‘whats happening’ ‘i dont understand, where did B/F go?’  
None were answered by anything other than a “Shut the fuck up girl. You’ll be as good of a whore for me as you were for him!”

You felt a sob escape your chest.

The next few days went by in a blur, tied up to the bed in ‘Hoyt’s’ room. The first night was the worst. You were tied too tight, arms bent at an uncomfortable position as the man touched your bare skin, groping you and pulling at your chest, slapping his dick against your thighs and eventually using you for his pleasure, you spent the whole time sobbing and being quiet. Honestly, you were used to it, but this, Hoyt was so much older. The wrinkles on his face didn’t stop there, they gathered on every bit, and his pubic hairs were rough and hadn’t been trimmed in what you guessed were years.  
It was three days of this every night before he decided you were too used for him, and threw your naked body down the stairs; You were pretty sure you were bleeding somewhere around your hairline and the pain flooding through you hurt like hell. You were tied to the kitchen table and left there, half dead and used.

It was about midday whenever he came, Thomas, or Tommy, as he heard Hoyt call him. In he walked with his leather mask covering his lower face, greasy, nappy hair gathered around his shoulders. In his hand he held a chainsaw, which you eyed nervously, but you didn’t scream, you didn’t freak out.. But a tear slipped down your face.  
Thomas leaned down with a grunt, moving to untie your hands from the table, but leaving them bound. As he sat you up by them you got a better look at him, and without thinking, you reached out, and cupped his cheek, your right ring finger following the curve of his cheekbone, you whimpered. Looking into those deep eyes, that seemed so intense as he looked at you, broken, and used, with his uncles cum slipping down your thigh over the dried, you looked down at yourself and sobbed a little, it was silent, and no tears came out, just a broken breath-  
Before your knees were pulled to your chest, trembling there in front of him.. He realized he’d been there too long. Realized who he was, what he was supposed to be doing- He picked you up with a small noise, before heading past the door and walking downstairs. The cool air of the boiler room hit you and you felt a little more of Hoyt’s cum slip down your legs at the pressure on your stomach from being hoisted up like this. 

Thomas set you down but paused, he didn’t really know what the fuck to do with you. He was supposed to kill you.. But not only was there absolutely no meat on your bones he didn’t think.. You didn't deserve to die. You hadn’t called him a animal, you hadn’t treated him like a monster. 

The next few weeks were better.

You got cleaned up, and Thomas brought you meals, leaving you tied up in the basement. Gradually, you were allowed upstairs, but Tommy would only allow you up with him. He didn’t want Hoyt to end up getting you again. He ended up giving you one of his shirts, and a pair of pants from a victim, letting you cover yourself, and be more comfortable. The more time you spent with him, the more you got comfortable with him. You watched how he’d cut people apart from a distance, from a corner at first, but you got closer, to the point you’d stand at the other side of the table and watch. It was fascinating. You told him so, that you were amazed at his skill, and amazed at the human anatomy visible under the skin. 

Eventually he coaxed you with small grunts and occasional demands for you to ‘talk’ when you looked like you were off in space or worried. He couldn’t speak full sentences, but he’d managed to learn and articulate small, simple words. You began to open up more to this man, the first one you’d met that genuinely seemed to care about what you thought. He let you ramble to him about the stars, and how the constellations told stories. He let you talk about your ex, eventually. It took a lot of coaxing for you to open up about it. Occasionally whenever he’d see you with less clothes on he’d ask about a scar by motioning at you, asking if he could touch you with gestures then touching the scar. He’d become very adamant with making sure you were okay with him touching you.

It had been about a year of you and Thomas spending pretty much every day together, and you’d pretty much convinced him you didn’t mind him touching you, and pretty much convinced him that you didn’t mind his face. In all honesty, the first time you saw it you were scared, but it faded, you’d accepted it as a part of him, there was no reason to fear sweetheart Tommy. 

 

It was sudden, a late night where you walked in and grabbed onto Tommy’s arm, his day had been a little hectic, a full van drove by and he’d caught every last one. The basement reeked of death, but you’d become so accustomed to it, it was almost pleasant. It meant food.  
You didn’t mean to, but you were tired, and drowsy from having a full meal with the family, you didn’t process what you were doing, but you reached up, and cupped his cheek, pulling his head to face yours as you looked up with hazy eyes.. 

Thomas didn’t know if it was the look in your eyes, or how vulnerable you seemed here in front of him, but the cleaver dropped from his hand, and suddenly you found yourself slammed against the back wall, blood seeping into the loose white shirt you wore, and making you sticky, the yelp you let out didn’t even phase thomas as he pressed his lips rough against yours. You’d never kissed him before, but you’d be lying if you hadn’t thought of it before. 

The leather of the mask was rough against your face, and your hair clumped with blood behind your shoulders as you sat motionless in shock. Before your lashes fluttered against your cheekbone, and you pressed back against him, just enough space in the mouth of the mask for your lips to press against his. Now, Thomas was no way experienced, just, impulsive. You softly flexed your wrists under his grasp, before whimpering, to where he let you go, latching onto your hips, scared you’d run, pulling back to see if there was fear in your eyes..  
All you did was loop your arms around his neck, and look up with glazed eyes, no words needed to be spoken, Thomas was what you wanted, he was the only one who’d shown you such kindness, and if he needed to use you to relieve stress, you’d be happy to help. 

He didn’t react whenever you reached back around his head and unlatched his mask, letting it fall into your connected bodies, taking it and hanging it on a nearby hook before you moved back in, pressing your lips to his. You could kiss better like this. Realizing it was okay he pressed his lips back in, learning from your movement and helping you create a rhythm. Before you’d really processed it one of his huge hands were looped around your thigh, pulling it up near your shoulder as he wedged between your legs, just following his instinct to be close. You felt like you could suffocate here and be happy, fuck, and then you felt him pressing into you, you felt it through the thin fabric of your underwear, through the thick leather of his apron and denim of his pants. The shirt was your only other thing hanging from your small frame, and it bunched around your hips from the angle. You had to gasp at the feeling, your eyes flying wide. He stopped unsure if he’d gone too far, just staring at you before you made an attempt to roll your hips down, whimpering at how hard the position made it. 

You saw something dark grow in his eyes, as he brought a blood smeared hand to your cheek, lifting your eyes to his as he growled out, it sounded strangled. Thomas didn’t really know what he was doing, looking for instruction. You whimpered out, “K-Kiss my neck, for me okay? An.. I’ll make sure you feel good, okay?” you voice felt so high in your throat, a hand dropping around his neck to grab onto the apron, tugging it over his head and leaning forward, trusting him to support your weight as you leaned over broad shoulders to untie the back and let the leather fall, one less layer. With this position he was open to mouth at your neck, once the fabric fell he let the leg he was holding up wrap around his hip, moving it down along your bare thigh, and grabbing your ass- whether that was for support or to touch you would be up to you to decide. His other hand pressed you back, by pressing against your chest, and slipping a wide hand along your breast, cupping the whole thing with thick fingers and a wide palm-  
You couldn’t remember the last time you felt this fucking turned on, every time you’d had sex with someone it had been.. Forced. This? Was fucking bliss and you couldn’t help but moan for it, feeling the warm lips against your skin, pressing kisses down to the collar of your shirt.

You tightened your leg, before rocking against him and you gasped again, fuck, you could feel so much more with that apron gone and you whimpered at the intense desperation that hit you. “F-fuck, Tommy, put me down-” He growled, and his hand squeezed at you, unsure if he should listen, before he stepped back from the wall, setting you down and licking his lips, and uneven teeth.  
You dropped down to your knees, feeling the blood soak against your legs as you pressed your face against him through his clothes, your eyes glanced up, almost worried, what if he didn’t think you were worth keeping, would he kill you? You shook your head, no, Tommy liked you. He didn’t just want you for this. That encouraged you to try harder than you’d ever tried before, that simple fact was so much stronger than the fear imposed on you by your ex. Your shaky hands lifted to grab at his pants, unbuttoning them with nimble fingers and tugging the zipper down, you paused, glancing up the stairs, wondering what would happen if Hoyt barged down, you dismissed the thought, tugging at the old, worn elastic of Tommy’s underwear, and pulling his erection free. You just stopped, dumbfounded and you felt the moan leave your mouth without registering it. It was like you moved a man possessed, leaning out and pressing a kiss to the leaking head, letting it slide between your lips. It stretched you so much wider than your ex or Hoyt, Tommy wasn’t super long, but he was so fucking thick. You groaned, licking over the head before slipping him a little further down your mouth, whimpering at the small ache in your jaw that had started.

Your hands gripped at his pants like a scared kitten, mewling around his cock as you squirmed. Tommy was watching your little show, you looked so small, he never thought he’d end up with anyone, much less someone who’d find him physically appealing. This was so fucking hot, covered in the blood of his victims, kneeling in the floor as you tried to fit his cock in your tiny mouth, it almost drew something dark out of him.  
He braced an arm on the wall in front of him, the other weaving into your matted and bloody hair to grip at your scalp, painfully slowly rocking his hips, and the moan you let out around him got one in return, a rumbling moan that sounded different from any other sound you’d heard from Tommy.

You dropped a hand from his thigh, closing your eyes as you relaxed to give him more control over the pace, using your mouth perfectly, He was slow, and shallow at first, loving the stretch of your lips, watching as you snaked a hand down between your thighs and rubbed at yourself through your damp underwear, as he picked up his pace you slipped your fingers around the fabric, rubbing yourself bare, and when finally, finally gave you a proper thrust it caught you off guard, and you slammed two fingers inside of yourself, moaning around him and choking, but before he could pull back you slammed your face back down. He watched how you got off to sucking him off, and the fear of hurting you faded as he began to thrust down your throat, muffling his own sounds so he could hear yours.  
So he could hear the wet squelch of you fingering yourself and the muffled sounds around your mouth- he felt his release coming much too soon, his thrusts getting faster, but still deep, you felt your vision going blurry, trying to breathe through your nose but every breath you managed you gave up to moan for him.

He had seemed to forget you needed to breathe, and you couldn’t care less, letting him face fuck you hard, unpracticed and so good. You shoved a third finger in, wishing you could replicate his size with them, wishing he’d fill you up- and the look you gave him is what set him off, his cum was hot, thick, and it slipped down your throat, rocking his hips for a while longer. You sat there, rocking your hips like you were fucking lost, shoving your three thin fingers in and out, desperately trying to find release, like you had all those times with your ex. He didn’t care about you after, so if you wanted to get off, you had to whenever he did. 

You felt a sob rise in your throat as Thomas pulled back, looking down at your pitiful display he lowered himself to his knees, dick tucked back in his jeans. He watched as you removed your fingers, and saw the tear slip down your cheek, and felt a fluster of worry run through him, showing it with babbling and a little flutter of his hand, before you felt the heat of his giant hand pressing against you, it was almost as big as your groin alone, and you gasped at the curious fingers pressing through your underwear, before he grabbed your thigh and pulled you close, pulling the underwear off and nestling between your legs. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but by dammed, he was going to try. Your back was pressed into the pool of blood under you now, the white shirt you’re wearing was far past ruined. His unskilled, thick fingers rubbed against you, his other hand pressing the shirt back, watching as he moved his hand along your cunt, slowly slipping one thick finger into you.

It ripped a moan from your throat, bucking into his hand and gasping, your small chest heaving with the effort it took to focus.  
You didn’t see it, but you could feel the smirk in his eyes. This giant of a man, pinning you here with his broad shoulders, and fuck, right now that mutilated face looked so fucking hot. You felt yourself flutter around his finger as you looked at him. He was focused on at how you looked around him. Slipping the finger in and out slow, seeing how your slick skin moved with his, and slowly you dropped a shy hand, holding your folds apart for him, and whimpering out a, “Another, Please- Tommy-” Your hips buck at the thought and he grants your wish, pushing in another thick digit and you spasm, your whole body writhing on the floor. Slowly he moves them in and out, captivated with how you move and the immense wetness gathering around his fingers. “God- you reach so deep- Tommy, fuck, it's good, you're good,” You feel yourself start to babble, whimpering loudly, “Fuck, Please move faster, god thank you so much-” You kept feeling like you needed to thank him, he was being so gracious to you- He didn’t leave you to wither here in need, he was taking care of you. You felt so loved here, under him, with his fingers thrusting into you.. These thoughts, then the feeling of him speeding up with the already too wide stretch was what set you off, your body pretty much drooling over him as your legs jerked and your head fell back in ecstasy, hitting the wall. He kept going, and you rode through it as a moaning mess- he didn’t stop until your small hand grabbed his thick wrist and tugged, with a small whimper falling from your lips. 

He pulled his hand back, and curiously stared at the clear, white tinted liquid on his fingers, and he pressed it to his lips, licking it and fuck that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, you felt your hips roll at it, biting your lip as he cleaned off his fingers, a curious look on his face.  
He smiled dorkily down at you and you couldn’t help but laugh nervously, pushing yourself up and whimpering at the emptiness that made your legs feel weak, you pushed through it wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him tight with a quiet- “I love you, Tommy.”


End file.
